The Unforgotten Boy of Konoha
by Naruto's DarkSide
Summary: When Naruto sees blood in the river, Team 7 travels down the side of the river and discover a burning village. There, Naruto meets a mystrious missingnin who seem to want revenge, but why and how?


The Unforgotten Boy of Konoha

A/N: My first attempt at this kinda story. So troublesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The Attack on Naruto

Naruto was sitting in his home while eating ramen one morning in village of Konoha. When he had finished his meal, he did his daily exercises, 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and 400 attacks on the practice dummy. After that, he decided to head to bridge to receive a mission.

As Naruto was leaving he saw someone hiding behind a tree. "I know you are there. Come on out," said Naruto as the person came out from the hiding spot. Naruto was staring at a girl with black hair and white eyes. He easily recognized her as Hyuuga Hinata from the academy.

"What are doing Hinata?" asked Naruto as he walked over to her. "Why are hiding behind a tree?" Hinata started to blush as her crush spoke to her. She then stuttered, "I w...wasn't hiding, I was l...looking f...for something that I l...lost."

Naruto stared at her for awhile and said, "Oh, do you need any help?" Hinata started to turn a deep crimson as she said, "N...no, I'll f...find it e...eventually." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders as he said good-bye to the Hyuuga. He then left for the bridge.

When Naruto had left, Hinata turned back to her normal color and thought, 'That was close. If he caught me watching him, I don't know what I'd do.' She then turned on her heel and left for house.

At the bridge...

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi as Naruto started throwing things into the water. "I'm so bored," said the blonde ninja as he threw a rock into the river. He then picked up a turtle and threw it in and continued to speak out loud. "I hope we get an exciting mission." Kakashi then arrived from thin air as he said, "Yo!"

Sakura then turned to him and screamed, "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" She then noticed that Naruto did not join her in yelling at the tardy Jounin. "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura as she walked up to him and saw that his focus was on something else. He then lifted his hand and pointed to a line of blood coming down the river.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke and Kakashi went over to the other two, and they also saw the blood. "Looks like something has happened," muttered Sasuke as Kakashi told Sakura to go the Hokage at once. Sakura obeyed as Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what is upstream from here?"

Kakashi looked at his student and said, "A village known to us as, Soto Village. It is village founded by an old medicine woman named Soto Yuki. She then cured one of the most harmful epidemics to her village." Kakashi then told the two boys to follow him.

As the three ninja followed the direction from which the blood came, they could see that water became so thick with blood that it seemed like it was made entirely from it. "This is getting even more sick," said Sasuke as they continued on. Soon, smoke became visible above the trees. "Let's move!" shouted the Jounin as he ran faster. The other two then matched his speed as burning buildings came into their view.

"Just as I thought, Soto Village has been destroyed," said Kakashi as he stopped. "Look for any survivors.'' He then walked off as Sasuke walked off into the village a different way. Naruto slowly treaded on the main road and saw bodies everywhere. 'This is horrible!' thought Naruto. 'Who could do such a thing?' Suddenly, he heard somebody speak.

"H...help me. P...please h...he...help m...me," said a raspy voice from behind him. Naruto turned to see a bloody man breathing heavily as he spoke. "C...can't y...you help m...me?'' Naruto then knelt by the man and said, "I will try sir." Naruto then turned around and was about to call for Kakashi when he felt cold metal pierce his back.

"Aaaaggghhh!" screamed Naruto as he fell to his knees. He turned around and saw the man standing over him with a kunai in hand. "Still a nice guy I see," said the man as his appearance changed. Now, the once bloody man was a long-haired ninja with a Kusumi headband. "Looks like you will always be too nice you little fool." He laughed and Naruto suddenly felt dizzy.

"Who are you?" asked the orange-clad ninja as he vision blurred. "I am Soto Rin, great-grandson of Soto Yuki. I'm an S-class missing nin from Kusumi. I'm here to tell you that you will die soon." Naruto then used all his strength to stand. "I'm gonna kill first you fool," said Naruto as his back, which was covered in blood, gave out and he fell.

"Hahaha! You can't even stand up let alone fight," said Rin as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. The blonde boy then coughed up blood and asked, "Were you the one who did this to the village?"

Rin laughed again and replied, "Yes." He then kicked Naruto in the chin and caused him to black out.

A/N: A little cliffhanger for ya. Plz review. If I get 5 reviews, I'll write more.


End file.
